String of memories
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: Remember that Long handwritten Klaine fic I was telling you guys about? Well, I've started to write It! It is, essentially, a load of Flashbacks about Kurt and Blaine and they will link together to lead to a currently undecided ending!
1. Coming Out?

A/N: So this is the really long handwritten one I have been telling you all about and its taken me about 3 months to get it this long but it's well worth it, or atleast, I think it is!

Enjoy!

Kurt Hummel has always tried to be straight with people which had proved to be very difficult as it turned out that he was Gay - with a capital _**G**_.

It was actually quite obvious, but no-one had ever really noticed. Kurt himslef hadn't noticed until he was 8 years old but he had managed to keep it well hidden since. He played it cool, acted like other guys - even though it killed him to be so unfasionable - played on the football team, talked about sports... You know, did regular boy stuff.

It had been really working for a while too. He hadn't bee slushied, he hadn't been shoved into the lockers and he hadn't been thrown into any dumpsters yet either. But that was because only he and his dad knew about his sexual orientation.

But that was just the problem for Kurt. Having to hide who he really was was a struggle for the teen. He was sick and tired of being this fake person that fell into the mold of ordinary just for the sake of his own self. He wanted to be _Kurt_ again - like when he was 5 years old and he could do whatever he pleased without any of the other kids knowing any better.

But he couldn't be himslef because he knew that if he was then people would frwon down upon him. Homophobia wasn't uncomon in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Gay people just weren't accepted here.

McKinley High was Kurts home away from home and he didn't want to loose that because of his little secret. He was well aware of what would happen and what he would have to do if _anyone_ found out.

Kurts father - Burt - could see how unhappy Kurt really was and it killed him. Burt didn't really talk to his son much, not since Elizabeth had died. Things had been hard because Burt was dealing with the death of his wife and being a single parent and Kurt was dealing with the loss of his mother who was the only person who really knew, understood and accepted him for all that he was. She was the only person that Kurt really talk to without fear of being judged.

Burt had been talking with Kurt though recently. It was his junior year and Burt wanted Kurt to have a brilliant high school career chocked full of expiriences but he also wanted Kurt to just be happy and be himself. Seeing Kurt so incredibly depressed all the time wasn't how high school was meant to be for him. So Burt talked to Kurt about coming out.

Kurt had to think it through though. He didn't want to do anything that might make his life more dificult - more than it already was atleast - so he really thought it through. Whilst he was deep in his thoughts though Kurt had accidentally walked into someone, a girl. She appeared to have impeccable taste in fasion and Kurt knew that if he were to come out when he was friends with this girl then he might just have 1 friend left...

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there..." Kurt said, extending his left arm for her to shake his hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel,"

"Mercedes Jones," She said, shaking his hand roughly.

Kurt and Mercedes became quick firneds which made quite a few of the guys Kurt hung out with curious but Kurt was smart enough and knew just what to say to cover it up. As their friendship strengthened Kurt found a new level of Trust with Mercedes and finally bult up the courage to tell her the truth.

"Mercedes, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret until I'm ready for everyone to know... Can you do that for me? Please?" Kurt asked Mercedes confidently.

"Sure, K, you know I'm _the_ person to trust with a secret." She replied, watching Kurt take a deep breath before he continued.

"Well, you know how I've always had an eye for Fashion? And how I've never had a girlfriend? There is a rather reasonable explaination behind that..." Kurt stopped for a second, looking up from his hands to see Mercedes anxiously awaiting the rest of his confession, "Well...um...it's because...I'm...I'm gay..." He finally finished, looking up and locking eyes with Mercedes.

She just laughed before enveloping Kurt into a big bear hug.

"Oh Honey, I've known since the moment I met you..!" She said, pulling him back far enough to look at his face and, for the first time in a long time, Kurt had the most Genuine smile on his tear stained cheeks.


	2. Gosh, Your Lips Look Delicious!

A/N: So, I might just start to jump straight into the writing instead of leaving a note for you guys... Depends on how I feel...

In other Klaine News (DON'T READ THIS NEXT PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SEASON 5 SPOILERS!) - OMIGOSH KLAINE!KURT FINALLY GOT HIS ACT TOGETHER AND GOT BACK WITH BLAINE! THEY'RE FINALLY ENGAGED! BLAINES FINALLY GARDUATED! THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER IN NEW YORK! OMIGOSH ITS MY DREAM COME TRUE! IT'S JUST SO GOSH DARN PERFECT THAT I THINK I MIGHT EXPLODE!

AND SAME FINALLY GOT A BLOODY HAIRCUT!

Kurt recalled the memory as if it had happened only yesterday, telling his new best friend all the details he could remember, but it was turning out to be quite a struggle for him as he was currently distracted by those lips...

_Blaine's lips look delicious..._ He thought to himself as he finished his story.

"What-What did you say Kurt?" Baline asked, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"What did I say?" Kurt asked, frowning at Blaine as Kurt hadn't been paying attention to the last few words he said as he was beggining to lose himself in thought.

"Well... It-uh-It sounded like you... Uh, I don't know... It sounded like you said my lips looked delicious..." Blaine stuttered out, turning his head away, now blushing furiously.

"I-I Did?!" Kurt asked, his eyes wide and his entire face flushing crimson. He panicked and looked down at the table, feeling Blaine's eyes on the back of his head. Kurt looked up again and faced Blaine, smiling sheepishly.

Blaine leant forwards till his face was a few inches from Kurts, his cheeks only slightly rosy in colour now.

"If I look delicious, then the only word to describe you is _irresistable_," Blaine muttered, right before he crashed his lips onto Kurts.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine pulled Kurt closer to himby wrapping his arms around his waist.

They shifted from the table and split apart for a moment, only for Blaine to be lead up stairs and into Kurts room, The door being swiftly kicked shut behind them.


	3. Have some fun?

A/N: OMG, SEASON 5 IS FINISHED, I'M FINALLY RETURNING TO WRITING THIS AND SEASON 6 IS THE LAST SEASON... D:

BUT KLAINE. ARE. ENGAGED. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I hope Ryan Murphy at least lets us have a Klaine wedding episode like he did with Wemma and Finchel and the Hudmel family! If he doesn't, then I'm afraid we'll have to give him what for, eh?

Ah well, for now I'll go back to fantasizing and Loving Klaine! This one is extra small as these are only flashbacks that are thrown together but some of the later ones may be a bit longer for you! Enjoy for now though!

At the contact of Blaines bare arms on Kurts slightly revealed, by his _a-bit-too-short-but-it-still-kinda-fits_ T-shirt, stomach, Kurt moaned softly, rolling his hips up slightly. Blaine smiled into the kiss, relishing the feel of Kurts skin on his.

The two were forced apart a few seconds later as they heard a truck rumble into the garage and a door slam, signalising Burts return. Blaine had come over to study and that was all as far as Burt knew and Kurt wasn't going to get caught before he even had the chance to tell his dad they were dating!

They soon fell back into comfortable conversation and revision, only stopping when Burt poked his head in to say Hi.

The pair eventually had to go downstairs for some food, but a thought suddenly hit Kurt as he was on the stairs. A devilish grin began to spread across his face as he realised just how much they could mess with the Warblers by not telling them they were together yet. Kurt glanced back at Blaine to see a similar grin gracing his lips and he could tell Blaine had just had the same thought as him.


	4. Playing Tricks

A/N: So, I'm back again... Its taking me forever to do these! I'm a terrible writer...

Anyways, I hung out with my friends today and as it's super hot, we had an unexpected water balloon fight and I subsequently ruined my pristine white skinny jeans and then proceded to go and wade in the river next to the spot where we were fighting... Fun day!

AH, right, I came here to write! I shall do that now! Enjoy and maybe leave me a review with opinions? ;)

Kurt Hummel was having a pretty good week. He had transferred to Dalton with its Zero-Tolerence _Enforced _Bullying policy, He was top of all his new classes - even though his work load had now trippled, the Warblers had welcomed him with open arms and he was now dating one Blaine Anderson - who he got to spend all his time with now - even though they were the only ones who knew about it at the current moment.

Warbler practise was in 5 minuets and Kurt and Blaine had both decided not to tell anyone that they were dating yet. They were gonna mess around with their friends a little bit and have some fun but then, essentially, go public with their relationship.

Kurt and Blaine both arrived at the music room exactly on time and sat down on opposite sides of the room, the tencion in the air was palpable but no one could tell if it was Positive or Negative yet.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but before any words could escape his lips, Kurt stood up and left. He just up and left the room, no explainations. Everyone stared at where Kurt had just been sitting before their gaze shifted to Blaine who simply shrugged his shoulders and said

" Just leave him, its not been his best day," Blaine got up and walked to the door. Just before he left, he turned to look over his shoulder and say, "If you don't mind, I gotta call my Dad really quickly. I'll be back in a moment,"

Wes, Thad and David shared a glance and all nodded in agreement. They were going to check on Kurt then go fetch Blaine from his phone call and go on with practise as planned.

The Warblers snuck down the hallways towards Kurts dorm and stopped at the corner, hiding just far enough back so that they wouldn't be seen but not so far back that Kurts door wouldn't be visible. Everybody waited in silence, white noise filling their ears till they all heard a noise they just couldn't believe. A _moan_ had just come from Kurts dorm!

"But Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend! He was waiting for Blaine wasn't he?!" Trent whispered to That, who nodded his confusion.

They snuck forwards a little bit, trying to get a better veiw of Kurts dorm until they heard movement inside so the shuffled back to their origional hiding position, watching the door even closer.

Muffled voices could be heard moving closer to the door until

"We should probably be getting back now, they might start wondering where we've gone otherwise..." Kurt chuckled with a knowing smirk, stepping out of his room looking slightly disheveled and pulling someone along with him as he went.

Firts came a hand holding onto Kurts, then an arm, then a foot and a leg and then...

"We better hurry then, they've probably already left in search of us," Blaine joked as he stepped outside the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Wes, Thad, David and Trent all looked at each other, jaws wide open.

"Finally!" Nick and Jeff whispered at the same time.


	5. Waking Up To You

**A/N: So, I'm Terrible at writing these on time... Terrible! Gosh, I should have someone to remind me... Oh well, At least they get done right?**

**Okay, I'm sorry I've just noticed but this bold text should easier separate the beginning of the story from the authors note, okay? Is that helpfull? Good! Right, Enjoy!**

Waking up to Kurt was deffinitely something that Blaine could get used to. Blaine watched Kurt in his sleep for a few minuets, admiring the angelic face he had grown to love, before gently resting hs forehead against Kurts, trying hard not to wake him.

Kurt began to squirm in his sleep, a frown appearing on his previously calm face. _He must be having a bad dream_ Blaine thought, so he gently wrapped his arms around Kurt, still careful not to disturb him, and leaned his head forwards, lightly pressing their lips together in a chaste wake up kiss before pulling back.

"Wake up sleepy head..." Blaine whispered, a small smile tugging up the corners of his lips. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and a grin swept across hif features in place of the frown from his dreams.

"Hey..." Kurt mumbled sleepily, his grin growing wider as he woke up more and recalled the events of the previous night.

Blaine had some good plans for the day, which mostly consisted of shopping for clothes for Blaines transfer to McKinley.

Flashback:

_"You mean I can't wear my Dalton tie and Blazer at McKinley?" Blaine had joked. _

_"Oh GaGa, No!" Kurt had argued, his face showing dipleasure, "You can't wear that God awful thing at McKinley!"_

_"Oh, C'mon, You know you love the Blazer," Blaine winked at Kurt, reffering to some of their prior activities of the day, to which Kurt blushed and smiled bashfully._

he was just going to thrown on the same things he had been wearing yesterday before Kurt Objected -

"Blaine! You can't wear the same outfit 2 days in a row!"  
"Okay, Kurt! I'll just throw on my Blue shirt and some skinny jeans..,"  
"Blaine, you and I both know that Red suits you better than Blue," Kurt stated, holding up the already hand picked outfit of red skinny jeans, a black polo shirt and a red and white stripped bowtie (A/N: Just like he wore when Blaine surprised Kurt in TPPP before going on to sing 'It's Not Unusual').

"And you didn't just pick these because they make my ass look good?" Blaine joked teasingly as he dissapeared into the bathroom while Kurts face flushed an embarrasing shade of red.

Trying his best to ignore what Blaine had said, Kurt continued with his usual morning routine of moisturizing and then selecting the perfect outfit for the day - A tight pair of black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a cris white dress shirt and a deep red vest and tie to match Blaines outfit - and then combing his hair up into its usual perfect coiff.

He sat on his bed after, waiting for Blaine to finish gelling his hair. Seconds later, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Kurt had given him and having left his hair free of its usual helmet, bu had enough gell in his hair to at least tame the wild curls on his head.

Kurt gasped upon seeing him and immediately stood up and stepped into Blaines embrace, just breathing the younger boy in. He could feel blaines heart rate had sped up and his breathing seemed ever so slightly faster. It was nice to know that he had the same effect on Blaine too...


	6. Bathroom fun?

**A/N: So, Inspiration is starting to get hard to come by... I'll figure something out! After all, I have to keep posting stories or I'll have no creative out let that I don't critisize! I think writings the only thing I'm good at to be honest, but as long as people like my stories I'll keep it up then!**

**Enjoy this one, It's a little bit longer for you and a bit smuttier than anything else I've written - well, except for maybe the ones about Klaine Hickeys...**

Blaine was face to face with Finn (**A/N: Yes, I will be keeping Finn alive the entire time in this as I find his death just a bit too hard to write about without turning into a 'hot-mess-teary-trainwreck'**) in the choir roomand you could clearly see how agravated Blaine was getting but today was one of Finn's extra slow days so he was - _obviously_ - oblivious.

Kurt walked in to find everyone huddled in the corner with their backs to the door, obviously watching something that was happening. Santana was yelling figth repeatedly but Kurt couldn't really tell what was actually going on. He couldn't see Blaine or Finn though so he just assumed the worst as he moved forwards.

Kurt Pushed his way to the front of the group to findjust what he had assumed - Blaine and Finn were on the floor scrapping it out. _Of course Finn had to choose __today__ to annoy Blaine..._ Kurt thought before leaning down to break it up.

Finn was trying to get on top of Blaine to hold him down but this was prooving rather difficult as Blaine was planting too many punches into Finn's sides for him to actually hold him still. Kurt Pulled Finn off of Blaine by the shoulders, taking extra care not to hurt either of them any more than they had each other.

"Finn Hudson! You get away from my man right now!" Kurt practically screamed at Finn, "And don't you dare come near either of us unless it's to apologise!" Kurt pulled Blaineinto one of the chairs to look him over for a moment - He had gotten a Black eye, Bleeding nose and a Cut on his right eyebrow.

Kurt lead Blaine out of the choir roomand to the bathroom, Ignoring the dirty looks he was shot from the other members of the ND and soe of the people who saw them in the hallway. They stopped by Kurt locker on the way to grab a few wipes and a plaster for across Blaines nose to stop it from bleeding.

Blaine was ordered to sit down on the small folding chair and lean his head back into the sink when they got into the bathroom, so he did as he was told so that Kurt could wipe down his face with the tissues he'd just grabbed. Kurt dampened the tissue and started to dab lightly at Blaines eyebrow and under his nose, cleaning up the blood to the best of his abilities.

Once he got the blood to stop flowing from blaines nose he pulled the cover off of the plaster and placed it onto the bridge of Blaines nose to stop the bleeding.

"What did Finn do?" Kurt asked as he began to try and stop the bleeding on Blaines eyebrow.

"Well, as you already know, I've just been having the crapest day today and I just couldn't deal with Finn's petty dominance today, you know?" Blaine said, sighing softly as Kurt began to dry his face.

"I know, babe... I know..." Kurt sighed as he pulled Blaine up and out of the chair and into his arms in a soft hug.

"Honestly, what would I do without you?" Blaine asked as he pulled back from the hug slightly to rest his forehead on Kurts. Kurt placed a small, soft kiss on Blaines lips.

"In the nurses office and probably after school detention.." Kurt joked before grabing a plain white shirt from behind himand handing it to Blaine for him to wear as his current shirt was covered in blood.

Blaine pulled off his shirt and Kurt immediately turned his back on Blaine, trying his best to hide his crimson face. Blaine just knew that Kurt had turned around to hide his Blush and he knew that neither of them were good with PDA but right now they were alone, locked in the boys bathroom.

"Kurt, you don't have to look away. I'm not embarresed by my body and I certainly don't mind you staring. I'd honestly be worried if you didn't..." Blaine said, grabbing Kurts hand and turning him so that they were face to face. Blaines eyes travelled to Kurts lips and Kurts eyes wandered all over Blaines perfectly toned and muscled body, finally settling on his soft lips.

Kurt leaned in, unable to resist the temptation. Blaine smiled against Kurts lips as they kissed and Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaines sides a few times before finally letting his fingers twist into the curls at the nape of Blaines neck.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him - if that was even possible - so that their bodies were flush against each other, wrapping his arms around Kurts waist and locking him in a tight, passionate embrace. Kurt smiled into the kiss before he pulled back, Blaine whimpering at the loss of contact but Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"We have to go back to Glee Club," Kurt whispered, but didn't make any attempt to leave. Blaine pouted his puppy dog pout at Kurt and Kurt melted, giving in to Blaines wishes, "Okay, how about we go excuse ourselves from practise and continue this at your place instead?" Kurt murmured, eyes lock onto Blaines lips. Blaine smiled triumphantly before nodding gently and releasing Kurt from his hold so that they could head towards the choir room.

Everybody looked towards the disheveled couple as they entered the room halfway through Mr. Schue's ramblings.

"Ah, Kurt, Blaine, There you are -" Mr. Schue began but was cut off by Kurt who whispered soething to him and then truning to look over his shoulder at Blaine with a cheeky grin. Mr. Schue looked startled for a second before he just nodded, a slight pink creeping its way onto his cheeks.

"Um, Okay, it seems that we'll just have to continue without Kurt and Blaine today..." Mr. Schue stuttered out before he started to ramble on about their setlist for sectionals again.

Everybody stared at the two boys as they walked out, Blaines arm wrapped tightly around Kurts waist and Kurts arm thrown over Blaines shoulders.


	7. Jeremiah?

**A/N: This one is only a small space filler and I got inspiration from something I read a while ago and just thought I would make something cute of it.**

**Oh, and did I tell you guys I'm having an operation on Wednesday? Well, I am which means that nothing will be getting put up on Wednesday as I'll be in hospital all day, I'll try and get something up on Thursday as it will be my recovery day and then I'll be busy hanging out with some friends on Friday but I'll try and get another chapter up by either the end of Friday night or early (Like anywhere from 1 - 5 am) Saturday morning!**

**Anyways, just enjoy my little gap filler because I only have one more pre planned chapter and then I'm going to have to start thinking about some other little idea's I've been tinkering with in the back of my mind!**

After Blaine had 'Thanked' Kurt for cleaning him up, they decided to go shopping to release some of Kurts 'Finn-Induced' stress and to replace the shirt Blaine had gotten blood on.

The shirt that had to be replace was one of Kurts favourites on Blaine - a white, tight fitting V-neck shirt that showed off some of Blaines chest and framed his muscles perfectly - but there was a problem with replacing said shirt. It could only be found in one store. The Gap. Where Jeremiah worked.

Kurt had never liked Jeremiah, especially not after the GAP incident last year, and he never tried to hide his hatred for the man unless he was around Blaine. Kurt had actively tried to avoid the GAP because being in the store reminded him of Blaines little infatuation and that never failed to make him feel uncomfortable, even now that Blaine was dating him.

But Kurt soon became distracted by all of the clothing combinations he was mustering up that he thought woul look incredible on Blaine, however, the thought was still there, niggling in the back of his mind and annoying him to no end. It especially didn't help when they were interupted from their searching by a familiar voice that Kurt had hoped to never hear again.

"Hey Blaine, It's nice to see you again," Jeremiah practically purred, Reaching his hand out to stroke up and down Blaines arm. Blaine was just about to open his mouth and protest such an innapropriate action when Jeremiah continued talking, cutting him off at the last second, "I rememberd that your Birthday was recently and was wondering if you'd like to go and get some coffee sometime as a 'Coming-of-age' present from me," He finished, ending the question with a wink and a squeez to Blaines arm. Kurt was fuming on the inside and had to hold back a hostile growl, as Blaine looked over at him.

What happened next was something that Kurt was not expecting, but he couldn't say the he wasn't glad Blaine did what he did. Blaine's arm had snaked its way around Kurts waist, pulling them closely together. When Blaine spoke, Kurt could feel the movement of Blaines chest from him breathing out in fustration.

"Look Jeremiah, It was 'nice'" Blaine spat the word out like it was venom on his toung, " seing you again, but I don't think it's very appropriate for a member of staff to hit on someone in front of their boyfriend," Blaine said, moving both him and Kurt back a step and efectively pulling his arm away from Jeremiah, He then turned to face Kurt before he continued, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Care to help me try these on" Blaine said, holding up an outfit they had picked out earlier. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows sugestively at Kurt, a devilish smile dancing across his face.

A/N: This one is only a small space filler and I got inspiration from something I read a while ago and just thought I would make something cute of it.

Oh, and did I tell you guys I'm having an operation on Wednesday? Well, I am which means that nothing will be getting put up on Wednesday as I'll be in hospital all day, I'll try and get something up on Thursday as it will be my recovery day and then I'll be busy hanging out with some friends on Friday but I'll try and get another chapter up by either the end of Friday night or early (Like anywhere from 1 - 5 am) Saturday morning!

Anyways, just enjoy my little gap filler because I only have one more pre planned chapter and then I'm going to have to start thinking about some other little idea's I've been tinkering with in the back of my mind!

After Blaine had 'Thanked' Kurt for cleaning him up, they decided to go shopping to release some of Kurts 'Finn-Induced' stress and to replace the shirt Blaine had gotten blood on.

The shirt that had to be replace was one of Kurts favourites on Blaine - a white, tight fitting V-neck shirt that showed off some of Blaines chest and framed his muscles perfectly - but there was a problem with replacing said shirt. It could only be found in one store. The Gap. Where Jeremiah worked.

Kurt had never liked Jeremiah, especially not after the GAP incident last year, and he never tried to hide his hatred for the man unless he was around Blaine. Kurt had actively tried to avoid the GAP because being in the store reminded him of Blaines little infatuation and that never failed to make him feel uncomfortable, even now that Blaine was dating him.

But Kurt soon became distracted by all of the clothing combinations he was mustering up that he thought woul look incredible on Blaine, however, the thought was still there, niggling in the back of his mind and annoying him to no end. It especially didn't help when they were interupted from their searching by a familiar voice that Kurt had hoped to never hear again.

"Hey Blaine, It's nice to see you again," Jeremiah practically purred, Reaching his hand out to stroke up and down Blaines arm. Blaine was just about to open his mouth and protest such an innapropriate action when Jeremiah continued talking, cutting him off at the last second, "I rememberd that your Birthday was recently and was wondering if you'd like to go and get some coffee sometime as a 'Coming-of-age' present from me," He finished, ending the question with a wink and a squeez to Blaines arm. Kurt was fuming on the inside and had to hold back a hostile growl, as Blaine looked over at him.

What happened next was something that Kurt was not expecting, but he couldn't say the he wasn't glad Blaine did what he did. Blaine's arm had snaked its way around Kurts waist, pulling them closely together. When Blaine spoke, Kurt could feel the movement of Blaines chest from him breathing out in fustration.

"Look Jeremiah, It was 'nice'" Blaine spat the word out like it was venom on his toung, " seing you again, but I don't think it's very appropriate for a member of staff to hit on someone in front of their boyfriend," Blaine said, moving both him and Kurt back a step and efectively pulling his arm away from Jeremiah, He then turned to face Kurt before he continued, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Care to help me try these on" Blaine said, holding up an outfit they had picked out earlier. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows sugestively at Kurt, a devilish smile dancing across his face.

Kurt nodded, a small smirk crossing his features and Blaine leaned in, pressing a passionate kiss onto his lips. Kurt was shocked, not responding for a moment, but then he relaxed and started kissing back. They pulled apart, both wearing huge face-splitting grins and started off in the direction of the changing rooms, still attached at the hip. Kurt glanced back momentarily to see a dumbstruck - but clearly jealous - Jeremiah staring after them. Kurt smiled to himself, secretly thrilled that Blaine was proud of their relationship and he was willing to show everyone that he was taken by the boy he loved.

Blaine pecked Kurt on te cheek and Kurt just smiled, rolling his eyes and pulling Blaine into the changing room. A small smirk spread across Blaines face as he locked the door behind them. As soon as the Blaine had turned around Kurt was pressing him onto the door, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Blaine smiled into the kiss, clearly content.


	8. Reunion and a Seriously Brilliant Idea!

**A/N: I am just terrible at updating these! Oh well, I mean, it's the summer holidays and I've just had an operation and my friends wanna hang out all the time and I have so many Ships that I end up getting consumed in reading Fan Fiction about them and I just finished watching my new favourite anime series - Soul Eater - and It's just been a bit hectic recently...**

**Oh yeah, Did I mention that I'm going to start trying things out to use as page breaks when I'm doing slightly longer chapters or one-shots or anything like that, so don't be confused if you see any number of things being used in either one piece or lots of different pieces, I just need something for time skips or a change in place or for a change of people ( Not necessarily for like some ones P.O.V, But more like from a different third-person perspective )**

**Well, At least I take some time out of my mildly busy schedule to write for you guys, Right? Meh, Enjoy this, inspired from a certain episode in Season 4 that prevents a little something from happening ;) **

00000000000

Christmas was a good time over all for Kurt. It was a brilliant excuse to show off his wonderful winter wardrobe collection - not forgetting all his new scarves! Though he was enjoying himself with the general festivities, there were still lots of holiday traditions to be followed through on and even though he was in New York, this year was no exception. Kurt was ever so slightly sad that there were a couple of Christmas and New Year traditions that he wouldn't be able to carry out this year, but he was determined not to let a little bit of melancholy thinking stoop his happy spirits.

Things had been really tough on Kurt and Blaine recently as neither of them had been able to fly out to the other and they didn't have a lot of spare time to call or text either so they were practically living off of their Skype calls at the end of each night. The only thing that had kept Kurt going right now was the fact that he was going to see Blaine in two weeks.

00000000000

The last few minuets of school today for Blaine were just him running through the details of his plan over and over again in his head. A teacher had called on him twice in math class and Blaine had to apologise both times, embarrassing himself in front of his entire senior class. He had already excused himself from Glee club today, claiming that he had an 'Important Doctors Appointment'. It was the perfect excuse for the perfect plan.

00000000000

The last few minuets of school today for Kurt was just day dreams of what it could be like if Blaine was there, in New York, with Kurt. Kurt felt as though all he could do until Blaine was there in two weeks was hold his breath, not wanting to do anything without Blaine that he could be experiencing with his handsome, bushy-haired boyfriend for the first time instead.

As Kurt opened the door to his and Rach's apartment, he was hit with the strong blast of music playing loud enough for him to hear from the door, but not so loud that he was deafened by it. By now, Kurt was used to Rachel playing show tunes at top volume whilst belting out the notes at the top of her lungs, but she never played Chart Toppers...

Kurt entered their apartment, his curiosity peaked, and was surprised to find a trail of rose petals leading to the kitchen area. Letting his now overwhelming curiosity get the better of him, Kurt followed the trail to it's destination, dropping his bag by the door and mentally preparing himself in case this was something that Finn had prepared for Rachel.

"Rach, If I find you and Finn in a compromising position again the I swear I won't hesitate to -" Kurt stopped abruptly, too happily shocked to finish his threat as his eyes landed upon the occupant of the Kitchen.

Standing before him was the person Kurt was least expecting to see. It wasn't Finn or Rachel, it was Blaine. His Blaine, holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"BLAINE!" Kurt squealed happily before launching himself forwards and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair, wrapping his arms around him as best he could considering the rose's in his hand.

"I missed you too," Blaine whispered, not wanting to break this perfect moment with speech.

After a few minuets of Kurt holding Blaine tight, he stepped back, allowing Blaine to present him the flowers he had noticed in his hand before. Kurt took them and immediately smiled, remembering the kind gesture he had made to Blaine with flowers just like these.

"Thank you, they're beautiful! But, not that I'm not completely thrilled that you're here, I thought you weren't going to be here for another two weeks yet, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, setting the flowers down gently on the counter and reaching out for Blaine's hands.

"I just missed you too much," Blaine stated matter-of-factly, a happy grin spreading across his face. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Kurt's in a short but passionate kiss, to which Kurt responded immediately, smiling slightly against Blaine's soft lips. Slowly, Kurt began to lead them backwards, in the general direction of his room before he remembered something.

"Wait, we have to do something to stop Rach from -" Kurt said, but was cut-off by Blaine's devious grin.

"I may or may not have gotten Rach and Finn a night out on the town that ends at a hotel leaving us with the apartment for the rest of the day..." Blaine said, his eyes lowering to Kurt's lips. Kurt immediately took the initiative, leaning in and capturing Blaine's lips with his own, picking up on Blaine's indication and not hesitating to respond.

00000000000

It was about 6 pm and Kurt was lay with Blaine, curled into him with his head resting on his chest and breathing fast. Blaine was currently toying with Kurt's hair as they lay there, regaining their energy from their previous activities. Kurt's mind was finally at peace now that Blaine was here, not day dreaming of moments he was wishing he could have with Blaine or worrying over school things or just waiting for the day to come to a close so he could finally skype Blaine. But then, a few thoughts entered his mind:

1) Food, it's about time for you're usual salad dinner

2) It's time for round two after dinner!

3) Blaine had transferred from Dalton which would mean he was already far ahead of his current senior class... Right?

"Blaine, I think we should eat... I'm starting to feel a little hungry, that and I have something I want to talk to you about." Kurt said, repositioning his head so that he was looking up at Blaine by resting his chin on Blaine's chest instead.

"Sure," Blaine said, worry flickering in his eyes for a fleeting moment, before he smiled at Kurt and helped him up and quickly changed into some suitable lounge pants. They retreated to the kitchen once more, preparing a simple meal for the both of them before sitting down, a serious look spreading across Kurt's face.

"Blaine, classes at Dalton were considerably more difficult than the ones your doing for senior classes, right?" Kurt asked, his attention on Blaine, but he was still focused enough to take a few bites of his food before continuing.

"Yeah, I already know most of what they're trying to teach me from Dalton," Blaine said, his worry evaporating now that he saw what Kurt wanted to talk about and being comforted in the fact that it was NOT a break up talk.

"Okay, so wouldn't that mean that you had extra credit? Like, oh, I don't know, enough to graduate early?" Kurt asked, a grin spreading across his features as his thoughts accumulated into a plan of action.

"Probably, considering the fact that Dalton's curriculum was exceedingly more challenging than McKinley's - Oh..." Blaine said, observing Kurt, closely as he talked and noticing his grin and realising just what Kurt had been suggesting.

00000000000

**A/N: Okay, So, don't hate me, but I'mma leave you with a little cliff hanger here that will join on perfectly to the next one even though with what I have planned the next one will actually be more about something that's gonna happen to Blaine which will only strengthen Klaine.**


	9. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

I'M BACK! (Probably not for long though... xD)

So, Thought you all ought to know. It's something thats been plaguing my mind for a little while now and I just didn't know what to do about it but I've decided now.

I'm giving up this story.

I don't want to be one of those authors where you find a story you like and then they just never update it again without any real cause or warning so I'm telling you instead. I'm stopping this story dead in it's tracks before anyone has a chance of becoming too emotionaly invested in how its going to end.

I'll still be writing things, just not as much Klaine anymore because - and I hate to say this - That writing well has dried up and doesn't really have any in left in it. Go on. Get mad.

But like I said, I'll still be here, I'll just be writing about other OTP's (Most Anime ones...) and I really hate to do this, but that was all I had pre written for this Klaine one and I just can't seem to come up with anything else because they all seem incredibly cheesy, ridiculus and pointless, unrelated or just plain terrible and I don't want to turn it into something terrible simply for the sake of fnishing it or just for the sake of keepingit going. I'm really sorry guys!

See you soon with some other stuff I've been working and moulding into proper little one shot's...


End file.
